


Oni mi svoje tajomstvá povedia (povieš mi tie svoje tiež)

by Liah



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Slovak translation, translation work
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: V Afganistane mu zásoby vždy oznámia, že sa míňajú a autá mu vždy, vždy povedia, ak na ich dotkne niekto cudzí. John začne byť známy svojím talentom, tým, (jeho muži tomu hovoria paranoja, no nikdy cez neho neprešla na aute ani jedna bomba), že jeho muži sú pod jeho ochranou.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 29





	Oni mi svoje tajomstvá povedia (povieš mi tie svoje tiež)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147628) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 
  * Inspired by [they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147628) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Viem, že väčšina z nás ovláda angličtinu minimálne ako _lingua franca_ , no ako prekladateľka si občasný preklad prosto odpustiť neviem. Pre nových fans, ktorí sú skutočne viac doma v slovenčine/češtine a hľadajú kvalitné preklady, odporúčam https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/
> 
> Also, my thanks to brilliant etothepii for giving me the permission to translate this lovely work to my first language.

Keď sa Johnovi ako malému chlapcovi prihovorí plyšový medvedík, nepovažuje to za nič zvláštne. Začne, až keď mu ho Harry zoberie a povie, že ak ho chce naspäť, musí si ho nájsť. 

Samozrejme, presne vie, kde ho má hľadať - je zastrčený pod posteľou, vedľa stratenej ponožky. Keď jej povie, že to plyšový medvedík mu povedal kde je, povie mu, že je klamár. Plyšové zvieratá predsa nerozprávajú. Ide za rodičmi, pretože nie je klamár, to Harry klame - no keď im to celé vysvetlí, povedia to isté. 

Už to viac nespomenie.  
\--  
V Afganistane mu zásoby vždy oznámia, že sa míňajú a autá mu vždy, vždy povedia, ak na ich dotkne niekto cudzí. John začne byť známy svojím talentom, tým, (jeho muži tomu hovoria paranoja, no nikdy cez neho neprešla na aute ani jedna bomba), že jeho muži sú pod jeho ochranou. 

Spí so svojou zbraňou pod vankúšom, a tá mu vždy oznámi, kedy potrebuje poriadne prečistiť. Keď má zlý deň, zbraň s ním žartuje. V preklade sa vždy niečo stratí, no už tá vynaložená snaha mu vždy trochu zdvihne náladu.  
\--  
„Tentoraz ho dnu nevpustím! Tak, ako si mi nakázal!“ zakričí jeho notebook, keď vojde s nákupom do bytu. Sherlock na neho pozrie.

„Ako vidím, zmenil si si heslo,“ povie, čo je pre Johna novinka. „Už to nie sú posledné štyri cifry tvojho telefónneho čísla a meno tvojej poslednej vážnejšej priateľky?“

„Možno,“ odpovie John vyhýbavo ( _naposledy_ keď sa prihlásil, to tak bolo, pričom sa prihlásil ráno, aby si skontroloval email), zatiaľ čo jeho notebook škodoradostne švitorí náhodné čísla a písmená, na ktoré Johnovo heslo prestavil. Vybalí potraviny a vyčistí drvič odpadu, pretože ten nemá rád, keď mu na lopatkách hnije jedlo. Potom sa postará o opätovné stretnutie spadnutého magnetu s dverami chladničky. 

Keď sa vráti, Sherlock sa ešte stále pokúša dostať do notebooku, na tvári sústredený výraz. 

„Vieš, že máš vlastný počítač a na to, aby si si skontroloval emaily, nepotrebuješ môj, však?“ Opýta sa John, pretože v takýchto prípadoch je lepšie hrať na istotu. Ktovie -- možno ten Sherlockov vybuchol, alebo mu spadol do vane, alebo niečo také. 

„Neprišlo mi nič dôležité,“ odvetí Sherlock odmietavo. Jeho elegantné prsty sa bleskovo vrhnú na klávesnicu, skúšajú rôzne heslá, pričom každé, ktoré vyskúša, je zamietnuté. „Daj mi desať minút, potom je tvoj.“

O dvadsať minúť, John po príjemnej sprche, sa Sherlock stále pokúša rozlusknúť jeho heslo. Keď ho John upozorní na to, že chce niečo robiť online, a že Sherlock môže pokúsiť prelomiť jeho heslo niekedy inokedy, posunie Sherlock notebook znechutene cez stôl.  
Stôl aj notebook protestne zahundrajú. John nakloní notebook nabok a pohladí jeho spodnú časť, upokojuje ho. „To už nerob,“ upozorní ho. „Nerobí to spodnej strane dobre.“

„Do toho,“ vyzve ho Sherlock. „Prihlás sa.“  
Naťuká svoje heslo, je odmietnuté. Jeho notebook sa zachechce, „prepáč! Už je to to pôvodné heslo! Skús to ešte raz, prosím!“  
Skúsi. Reproduktory sa rozoznejú uvítacou zvučkou a prihlasovaciu obrazovku vystrieda jeho pozadie. Sherlock ho prepichuje pohľadom. 

„To som skúšal ako dvadsiatu druhú možnosť.“  
„Možno si spravil preklep,“ navrhne John.  
„Ja preklepy nerobím.“  
\--  
Na mieste činu sú ale jeho schopnosti užitočné len minimálne. Cudzie objekty nie vždy rady hovoria s ľuďmi ktorých nepoznajú, a aj keď už, len zriedkavo je to niečo užitočné alebo niečo, čo už Sherlock nevydedukoval. 

Samozrejme, s výnimkou toho, ak sú daným predmetom vreckové hodinky patriace mužovi mŕtvej. Vymenil si ich s manželkou za jej náhrdelník ako spomienku, ktorá im mala pripomínať jeden druhého, zatiaľ čo študoval v zahraničí. 

John prišiel na to, že predmety, ktoré svojim pánom patrili po dlhý čas, sú tie najinteligentnejšie, najuvedomelejšie. Ako keby sa na nich preniesol kúsok ich majiteľa a dal im niečo takmer blízke duši. Jeho služobný revolver nevystrelí pre nikoho iného, len pre neho. Sherlockove husle budú hmkať noty, ktoré odzrkadľujú jeho náladu a spievať premýšľajúcemu Sherlockovi povzbudenia. 

„Chcem pomôcť. Čo mi môžeš povedať o tom, čo sa tu stalo?“ Spýta sa John šeptom, hodinky oblapené v dlani. Povedia mu toho strašne veľa, odrecitujú všetko, čo počuli predtým, než žena zomrela, a dajú mu aj presný čas smrti. Pán hodiniek tú ženu miloval, tie hodinky ju teda milovali tiež. Tým pádom chcú pomôcť. 

„Čo si sa z nich dozvedel?“ Sherlock vytrhne hodinky Johnovi z rúk. „Nepatrili jej. Nič bližšie, no sú staré, najmenej päť rokov a patria mužovi. Jej priateľ. Kde je?“  
„Študuje v zahraničí. V Amerike,“ povie John bez premýšľania. 

Predtým, než z obsahu jej kabelky a stavu jej oblečenia nevydedukuje to isté, vyzerá Sherlock na moment prekvapene.  
„To bolo relatívne komplikované,“ poznamená neskôr, počas cesty domov. „Ako si vedel, že to bola Amerika?“  
John pokrčí plecami. „Šťastná náhoda.“  
\--  
Televízii sa nevadí vypnúť bez toho, aby niekto stlačil vypínač a počítač nemá nič proti otvoreniu programu bez toho, aby naň niekto klikol. No zatiaľ čo sa hodiny s potešením prestavia samé, alebo sa vypnú, ak ho už zobudili, nenechajú nastavený čas prejsť _bez toho_ aby nezazvonili. 

Jedna vec je požiadať predmet, aby spravil niečo, čo mu nikdy nebolo povedané neurobiť. _Niečo úplne iné_ je požiadať ho, aby nespravil niečo, _čo spraviť má_. 

John predmety radšej pekne poprosí, no ak skutočne chce, môže ich k poslušnosti donútiť. Výsledkom je väčšinou poriadna bolesť hlavy, no len málo predmetov ho môže neposlúchnuť, hlavne, ak ich ich majiteľ neopatroval natoľko, aby k nemu cítili lojalitu. 

Takže keď donúti tucet pušiek, aby sa zasekli, pričom má pocit, že každá z nich mu strelila do hlavy a nechala za sebou nenávratné škody, má dostatok času na to, aby vychmatol Sherlokoci z rúk zbraň a strelil ňou Moriartyho do hrude.  
\--  
Zobudí sa s pocitom, že mu ide vybuchnúť hlava. Pravdupovediac, ani by mu to vybuchnutie nevadilo, ak by to znamenalo, že by tá bolesť prestala. So zatvorenými očami nechá myseľ blúdiť, dotknúť sa svojho okolia. Otvoriť oči a pozrieť sa je totiž priveľmi bolestivé. Gauč teší to, že na ňom leží, potichu hovorí, že sa pre neho snaží byť čo najmäkší. Je teda naspäť na 221B. Znateľne sa uvoľní. 

„Polícia nenašla telo,“ povie Sherlock.

John sa snaží niečo odpovedať, možno _Aké telo? alebo Snažíš sa mi povedať, že Moriarty žije?_ no z jeho úst vyjde ubolený vzlyk. Nemôže myslieť a od bolesti by sa rozplakal, no zo skúsenosti vie, že akýkoľvek pohyb bolesť len zhorší. 

Jeho tváre sa dotkne ruka, nechty jemne zaškrabávajú niečo zaschnuté na boku jeho tváre, kopírujú hranu čeľuste. Zošúpe sa to v lupienkoch. „Krvácal si z uší, no už to prestalo. A si zas pri vedomí. Čo si pamätáš?“

„Bolí to,“ žalostne zafňuká. Bolesť prekrýva akékoľvek iné myšlienky. Je to jediná vec na ktorú sa dokáže sústrediť. „Nemôžem.“

Na chvíľu nastane ticho, potom sa nad ním Sherlock skláňa, cítiť z neho chlór a strelný prach. Prstami mu na krku nahmatá tep. „Mám sedatíva,“ zamrmle potichu. „Je bezpečné ti ich podať?“

„Prosím,“ zažiada. 

Vzdialene zacíti vpichnutie na vnútornej časti lakťa, potom už nič.  
\--  
Keď sa opäť prebudí, jeho bolesť degraduje zo „chcem zomrieť“ na „mám najhoršiu opicu svojho života“. Zas sa takmer cíti ako človek. Stále je na gauči, vedľa neho Sherlockov telefón a kabát, čo znamená, že je vedľa neho pravdepodobne aj Sherlock.

„Koľko je hodín?“ Opýta sa a otvorí oči. „Lieky proti bolesti?“  
„Takmer tri ráno. Mám tabletky a morfium.“

„Tabletky,“ zakráka John a nechá Sherlocka, aby mu pomohol si sadnúť. Na stole je fľaštička aspirínu, Sherlock mu ju podá. Vyberie dve, zamyslí sa, a pridá ďalšie dve. Zhltne ich bez zapitia. „Bol som mimo len pár hodín? To nie je až tak zlé.“  
„Tri ráno nasledujúceho dňa,“ opraví ho Sherlock. „Stratil si vedomie na viac ako dvadsaťštyri hodín.“  
„A Moriarty?“  
„Telo nenašli.“ 

„Takže aspoň žiadne stíhanie za vraždu,“ podotkne John a nevzdoruje nutkaniu oprieť si hlavu o Sherlockovo rameno. Sherlock stuhne, no neodtisne ho. „Moja hlava ma asi položí.“ Zavrie proti svetlu oči.  
„Chceš niečo vypiť alebo zjesť?“  
„Teraz nie. Možno toast, o chvíľu.“  
Čo si z minulej noci pamätáš?“

Pamätá si Moriartyho únos a vestu s výbušninou. Pamätá si Sherlockov výraz, šokovaný, zradený a potom opäť šokovaný. Pamätá si, ako zastavil všetky pušky v budove a potom zastrelil Moriartyho. Potom je všetko už zahmlené.  
„Moriarty ma chytil, keď som šiel za Sarah. Pridal si sa k nám pri bazéne. Vyhrážal sa nám zabitím. Zastrelil som ho. Utiekli sme... Odpadol som v taxíku?“  
„Áno. Musel som ťa do bytu odniesť.“  
„Vďaka,“ povie John, no vlasy na šiji sa mu zježia. Sherlock na neho teda sústredene zazerá. John zadrieme zatiaľ čo čaká, pokiaľ Sherlock povie na čo prišiel.  
\--  
„Oh, vďaka Bohu,“ vydýchne si John, keď sa zobudí, a všetka bolesť je preč. Leží sčasti v Sherlockovom lone, pod hlavou jeho kabát. Niečo - kniha, uvedomí si John, keď natiahne pramienok myšlienky - je otvorená na jeho hrudnej kosti. 

Sherlock knihu zavrie, položí dva dlhé prsty na Johnovu čeľusť a nakloní mu hlavu, pokiaľ si nie sú tvárou v tvár. Sivá Sherlokových očí je bledá, prenikavá. „Už ťa nič nebolí. Dobre. Spal si približne štyridsať minút.“

John sa posadí a natiahne. Cíti sa omnoho lepšie, aj keď stále vyžmýkane. V ušiach má zaschnutú krv a na kolene modrinu o ktorej pôvode nič nevie. Opatrne sa natiahne, načúva predmetom v byte, a je to trochu bolestivé, no je to známy druh bolesti, ako keď hýbete uboleným svalom. 

Sherlock ho stále pozoruje. Pri komkoľvek inom by to pripísal ustarostenosti, no na to pozná Sherlocka pridobre. „Deje sa niečo?“

„Keď si siahol po zbrani, všetky lasery zhasli. „Všetky a naraz.“  
To je prosto nemožné. Keď to John spravil, neočakával žiadny výsledok - spanikáril a snažil sa vyskratovať všetko vo svojom dosahu. 

„Mycroftovi ľudia našli výbušniny, no žiadne guľky.“  
„To je dobre, nie?“  
„Žiadna z pušiek nevystrelila. Ani moja zbraň, pričom ťa uisťujem, že spúšť som stlačil. Ako si to spravil?“  
„Čo som ako spravil?“ Spýta sa John automaticky, jeho bežná odpoveď, keď sa ho na to niekto opýta. No tentoraz je to Sherlock, a ten sa pýta, až pokiaľ nedostane odpoveď, a vidí omnoho viac ako ktokoľvek iný. 

Sherlock, ktorý sa na Johna pozerá s intenzitou ktorú venuje len tým najzaujímavejším prípadom. „Niečo zbraniam zabránilo vystreliť. Skočil si predo mňa predtým, než som stlačil spúšť a v rovnakom momente zhasli aj lasery. Tvoje reflexy jednoducho nie sú až tak dobré, jedine, že by si vopred vedel, čo sa stane. Jedine, ak by si pracoval pre Moriartyho -- o čom pochybujem, keďže si ho strelil do hrude. „Zabránil si zbraniam vystreliť. Ako, John? Čo si spravil?“

John o tom predtým nikomu nepovedal, no vie, že ak to povie Sherlockovi, ten mu veriť bude. Vlastne si je relatívne istý, že aj keby mu to nepovedal, detektív by na to prišiel aj tak, a potom by sa Johnovi za jeho mlčanie pomstil. Pravdepodobne vo forme mŕtvych zvierat v posteli. „Povedal som im, aby nevystrelili,“ odpovie napokon. „Svojou mysľou.“  
„A to zafungovalo?“  
„Spôsobilo mi to zapeklitú migrénu, no stále sme nažive, nie?“

Sherlock ho preskúma pohľadom a potom sa zoširoka zaškerí. „Úžasné. Ako to funguje? Funguje to len na strelné zbrane? Čo ďalšie dokážeš? Povedz mi všetko. Chcem to vedieť.“

Takže mu to vysvetlí, pretože o tom vždy chcel niekomu porozprávať, a keď skončí, Sherlock podskakuje na stoličke ako dieťa, ktorému povedali, že tento rok prišli Vianoce skôr. 

„Ty, drahý John, si úžasný,“ vyhlási ešte raz Sherlock a nadšením tlesne rukami. „Mohol by som na tebe vykonať nejaké experimenty? Nič bolestivé, sľubujem.“  
John, možno preto, že je tak trochu šialený, súhlasí.  
\--  
Tie experimenty _sú_ neškodné, no za to sú zaujímavé, pretože sa Sherlock do testovania hraníc Johnových schopností vrhne s tak jasným nadšením, že z nich začne byť nadšený dokonca aj John. 

Medzi nimi sa nič nezmení, až na to, že keď Sherlock požiada Johna, aby za neho poslal správu, John tak môže spraviť bez toho, aby sa Sherlockovho telefónu dotkol. Keď sa zastavia na mieste činu, John Sherlockovi šepká všetko, na čo príde, a čo zatiaľ nie je možné vydedukovať.

A keď hrá Sherlock doma na husliach, tie husle hrajú _Johnovi_.


End file.
